Point Blank
by MelodyOfSadness
Summary: Experimental story. See inside for full summary. Please read intro before judging. "Gold's in a coma. The heroes are missing. The world's in danger. The regions are in a lock-down. I need you to trust me." "Why?" "Because Gold does."  Discontinued
1. Intro

Ok, so I know that people are going to be like "What's this? Why aren't you working on completing The Girls of Pokemon? I hate OC stories!"

* * *

><p>Well, I'll just say that this story is totally <strong>experimental<strong>. This 'chapter' is also a prologue, a note sort of thing where I introduce you to this 'project-based-writing'. Basically, I'll write this story, and if I'm satisfied with it, I'll convert it into a real story NOT based on pokemon.

* * *

><p>But that's totally up to me. I may even give up on this story halfway, so any readers, beware. And there are no guarantees that I will update quickly. School is first priority. The Girls of Pokemon is second. If I DO manage to convert it, I guess I'll upload on Fictionpress and maybe post a link to it from here, so anyone who reads this can see too.<p>

* * *

><p>And yeah. <strong>This is an OC story<strong>. There is **no romance between my OC and any of the original characters or any OC**. Basically what this is is a '**dramatized**' version of the pokemon games and manga. And I suppose you could guess already, I have a tendency o use elements from the Game and Manga ONLY (because I'm anti-anime) {don't hate me. It's just an opinion :P}.

* * *

><p>The story (plot and etc) is totally mine, but<strong> I do not claim to own any of the characters or elements in this story except those which are obviously mine<strong>.

* * *

><p>So about my OC. <strong>Heshe is named Iris** (trying to follow the coloured name themes), and he/she may be either a **girl OR a boy**. This story is set in first person view, so most of the time, you won't know whether Iris is a girl or a guy, and it's up to you to attempt at finding out which one he/she is. Bonus points to whoever is right :D I'm trying to make him/her a universal version of the playable characters. In other words, Iris is Red, Leaf, Gold, Crystal, Lyra, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Yellow, Diamond, Platinum, Black AND White. So basically that makes Iris the champion of several regions. See wayyyyyyyy below for a bit of info. I won't divulge much, because I'm working of character development.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris is ME. Iris is YOU. Iris is everyone who played the bloody damn games<strong>. (excuse my language. I'm trying to make a point here)

* * *

><p>Unlike some OC stories, <strong>this story does NOT have romance<strong> (unless canon or implied), and this story is TOTALLY **plot-oriented**.

* * *

><p>The themes may be a bit confusing, so I'll explain as much as I can.<p>

-RED. He's from the manga, but he's also training up on Mt. Silver. He's silent, but does talk occasionally to his friends.

-BLUE. Is the girl. She's manga version, so basically found her parents, spent time with them, and considers Silver a little brother.

-GREEN. Is the male. As in both the games and manga, he's the gym leader of Viridian city. Grandfather is Oak, sister is Daisy. Green's personality is Manga-type, which means silent-type.

-GOLD. Ah, the sub-main character. He's manga, which means he has a playful personality, and has a bunch of pokemon back home. His surname shall be Avonmora. He WILL be OOC, but the reason for that will be explained later.

-SILVER. Giovanni's son. Mixed both manga AND games. He considers Blue a sister. Not much more to say about him.

-CRYSTAL. Assistant to professor Oak. Manga version. Serious sometimes, and has that girly mother. Began journey to help orphanage.

-LYRA. From the games, obviously. She's childhood friends with Silver and Crystal, so you'll just have to believe that she's in the manga too. Helps Professor Elm out in the lab.

-RUBY. Manga. Son of Norman, and likes contests. He and Sapphire will be sort of canon, I guess.

-SAPPHIRE. Manga. Daughter of Birch. Boyish. Likes battling. See above for canon-ness.

-EMERALD. Meh. Not sure he'll even appear. But he'll be mentioned from time to time, so...manga. Short, orphan, reveres Crystal. Has a bunch of gadgets.

From here. I know that Diamond, Pearl, Plainum, Black and White have never met the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn trainers, but let's say for story's sake they did, and they know each other. Alright?

-DIAMOND. Manga and games. Best friend to Pearl and Platinum. Helps Professor Rowan. Likes eating.

-PEARL. Manga and Games. Best friend to Diamon and Platinum. Trains with Candice in Snowpoint City.

-PLATINUM. Manga. She's the daughter of the rich Berlitz family, but traveled with Pearl and Diamond, her best friends. She likes pretending to be a commoner. Still travels alone.

-BLACK. Manga and Games. Likes shouting his dream out loud, and needs his Munna to help him clear his mind. Twin brother to White. Trains with Alder sometimes.

-WHITE. Manga and Games. Is the president of the BW company, but also helps Professor Juniper with research. Twin sister to Black.

-IRIS. Born in Unova region. Best friends with Black and White. After becoming runner-up to champion in the league to Black, trained harder and travelled to Sinnoh, where he/she beat Cynthia but gave up champion position. Then travelled to Kanto and Johto and beat the league, unofficially becoming champion, but has not been able to beat Red to become champion officially.

Titles held

-Champion of Sinnoh

-First runner-up in Unova champion league

-Champion of Johto

-Champion of Kanto

-Pokedex holder

And you'll find out more about 'yourself' in more official chapters, so don't worry ;)

Click next for prologue.

(My gosh…this intro has more words than some of my stories OTL)


	2. Prologue

*ring, ring*

**A ringing phone**

"Hello?"

"Iris, is that you?

**A familiar voice**

"Hi Blue! What's up?"

"Uhm Iris?"

**A worried tone**

"Blue? Is there something wrong?"

**Silence**

"Blue?"

"Iris could you please come to Gold's house now?"

**Hesitation**

"Yeah, but Blue, did something happen?"

"Iris it's Gold. He's in a coma."

**Eyes widen**

Point Blank

So close to a target that a weapon may be aimed directly at it

Close enough so that missing the target is unlikely or impossible


	3. 1, Situation

_**"Iris it's Gold. He's in a coma."**_

My eyes widened, and my hand trembled.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. When can you get here?"

I still couldn't comprehend what she said. Blue didn't sound like she was joking, and there was absolutely no way she'd lie about something like that. So instead of trying to figure things out, I gave an answer. I was never one to take in too much information at once and understand it at once.

"S-seven hours, at the least."

"You're in SINNOH?"

I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Yeah. Actually, I'm with Platinum right now."

Blue sighed on the other end.

"Alright. But why seven? Doesn't it take only five?"

"Well, you know. I have some things to do. I'll wrap those up and get there as fast as I can, alright?"

"Okay. Just...as fast as you can."

Blue hung up, and I sighed. Platinum, who was next to me, looked up in confusion. I looked down at my junior.

"Was Blue. Something's happened to Gold."

She nodded.

"How will you get to Johto?"

I looked up, racking my head for an idea. It was a habit of mine. Looking up at the sky always cleared my head. The birds looked so free...Ah. Birds.

"I'll fly."

Platinum was startled.

"It's five hours by air. Staraptor can't fly that long while carrying you."

"I know. That's why I'm flying. If I surf, Then I can stop indefinitely for rest, but flying's faster. And besides, if Staraptor gets tired, I'll stop when we reach Hoenn and finish the journey on Unfezant. And if Unfezant can't take me the rest of the way, I'll surf."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah..."

"And your plans always work." She said, smiling at me.

"sorry our meeting was cut short, Platinum. I'd have loved to catch up."

"It's no problem, Iris. Send my regards."

I said my farewells to my friend. It took me less than two hours before I managed to get back to the hotel I checked into only a day ago, and checked out prematurely after packing my things. Then I went to the pokemon center to take Unfezant out of my box, before explaining my short plan to my two bird pokemon and single water pokemon. I then took off, flying through the air. The flight was quite pleasant, and I sang to my pokemon to keep it entertained. I occasionally fed berries to my dear flying-type pokemon, and the wild pokemon gathered around me to receive a treat as well. Then we landed in Hoenn.

I whispered a thanks to my Staraptor, and letting the tired bird pokemon rest inside its pokeball, released Unfezant and took off flying again. This time was similar to the last, though I was getting a bit tired and sleepy. Flying took strength out of the rider too, after all. But a little while before we reached Johto, Unfezant began to get tired.

"It's okay, Unfezant. You can just lower me down a bit. I'll surf."

Unfezant cooed an apology, then swooped down to sea level. I released Empoleon, one of my favorites, and jumped off Unfezant to land on Empoleon softly. I then returned Unfezant and kneeled, speeding towards the now-visible land i recognized as Johto. When I landed on shore, it was at Azalea Town. I thanked Empoleon and returned it, setting foot on land after only four hours and 52 minutes. I then walked tiredly to the pokemon center, where I gave all three of my pokemon for rest. I headed to the gym before anything else.

Only to find what was left of it. I was shocked for the second time today. The usually bright colors of the gym was destroyed, and the entrance was nowhere to be found. Come to think of it, I hadn't met any of the citizens except for the nurse. And the nurse hadn't talked back to me either.

'What happened...? Where is everyone?'

I felt a tap on my shoulder to see someone my height. That someone had purple hair and was holding a bug net with pokeballs inside.

"What a pleasant surprise, Iris."

"Falkner!" I shouted. I hugged the gym leader, forgetting myself for a moment. "I was so worried!"

Falkner awkwardly pat me on my back, and when I stopped glomping him, led me into one of the houses in the Town. There was an elderly woman living there, and upon our entrance, she greeted us both. Falkner greeted her back, and led me into a room. He then deposited me on the bed and went out, muttering 'tissues'. I sniffed a bit, calming my heart. I then looked out the window at the Town again.

I hadn't noticed it before, but now that I looked carefully, I noticed details about the Town which told me what happened. The ground was dusty and the air was unusually dry. There were cracks forming on buildings, and most noticeably, of course, the gym was collapsed. I didn't turn around when Falkner came back in.

"Tell me what happened this instant."

"You're here for Gold, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Falkner sighed. Everybody seemed to be doing that lately.

"Where to start...?"

I turned around to face the bug type leader.

"At the beginning."

I didn't care that I was late for my meeting with Blue. I needed answers. And I wouldn't stop bothering Falkner until I got them. So when I managed to calm myself enough to stop glaring at the poor leader, he began to speak.

"About two weeks ago, Gold suddenly came to Azalea Town. I asked him what he was doing, but he smiled and said it was classified information. But before he left, I managed to get out that he was tracking down some bad guy. I didn't really care at first, since it was Gold."

I nodded, understanding what he was saying. If it was Gold, he'd chase a simple bag snatcher around the whole region.

"Then about seven hours ago, there was a massive tremor. I thought it was only Azalea Town, but after a few phone calls I managed to find out that it was around the whole region. The only thing that really bugged me was that...the only buildings which were completely destroyed were Gyms. And the tremor was only felt in cities or towns with gyms. Hence, places like New Bark and the Dragon's Den were not affected. Clair called me not soon after and told me she found Gold lying in the Dragon's Den, unconscious. No, not unconscious. In a coma. That's when all hell broke loose."

My breath hitched. I looked at the sky. Falkner's timeline seemed correct. If I understood correctly, Gold was chasing someone. Then, a tremor about seven hours ago. Then the likely cause of Gold's coma would be the same tremor. The time seemed to match with when Blue called too, so that was true.

"What happened?"

"The authorities decided they were going to get a case on this matter. The Gym leaders were to put their duties on hold and focus on helping rebuild and protecting their domain. We rejected help from other regions, insisting that they protect their own regions, especially Kanto, because we're connected. Unknowingly, our rejection of help created a total lockdown of the regions. In order to stop whoever was responsible, nobody was allowed in. Nobody was allowed out. You were probably the last person to go across regions."

I nodded again. If the regions were in a lockdown, then Blue couldn't go back home, unless she was allowed special treatment. It also meant that Green, as a trainer and leader could not leave Kanto, having to protect Viridian. Falkner invaded my train of thought.

"Go see Gold now. Maybe something will happen."

"What?"

"I don't know, but I feel like something's going on. Something that we could have never seen coming."

I suddenly felt something pull inside my stomach. I felt nauseous, and I thought I'd pass out. Thankfully, I didn't, and Falkner followed me out of the house. He saw me to the center, where I put my Unfezant back in the box, and returned Empoleon to my belt. Then he saw me off as I flew to New Bark Town.

I sighed when I landed. The difference was striking. While Azalea Town seemed like it had been through a sandstorm, a typhoon, a tsunami and just about everything else, New Bark seemed as pristine and as homey as ever. I began my short trek to Gold's house with heavy feet, deep in thought.

So there was an attack in Johto, targeting only cities with gyms. Was this to incapacitate these cities so they couldn't be protected? No. There are more ways than one to protect the gyms. But why a lockdown? And why was I allowed through? There was a police officer in Azalea Town when I landed, so he could have questioned me about where I came from. Or maybe the lockdown wasn't in place yet?

While muddling over my thoughts, I arrived at Gold's house before I knew it. I knocked on the door to find it open. I frowned. Not such a good security placement for someone who was forced into a coma. When I stepped into the house, the first thing I noticed was that all the pokemon weren't there. Gold usually had a bunch of pokemon running about everywhere, but this time was different.

"Isn't everything just changing now...?"

I mumbled. Then I stepped into Gold's room, where I was greeted by a life-threatening tackle from Blue.

"Oh Iris you're finally here!"

"Oh hey, Blue...I heard everything from Falkner."

Blue released me and looked at me squarely in the eyes. I had to stop myself from groaning.. She was still taller than me.

"No. You haven't heard everything."

She moved aside to show me Gold's body. He was lying down, and it would seem he was sleeping, if you didn't know he was actually in a coma. Then, something fluttered by. I glanced up to see something rise out of Gold's body. My eyes widened. It was Gold. Only, he was transparent.

"Oh. You can see me."

I nearly fainted then and there.


	4. 2, Explanation

_**"Oh. You can see me."**_

I nearly fainted right then and there. Instead, what I decided to do was gap at him, or what seemed like him, and point at him like an idiot.

"Blue! Do you see that?"

"See what?"

"That!"

I began to wave frantically in Gold's translucent form, but Blue didn't seem to be able to see anything.

"She can't see me. Can't hear me either."

I then decided to do something before Blue declared I was mad. I looked through Gold to see a window, and seeing the open sky, I could think. Or well, think up a really bad excuse.

"Oh you didn't see it then?"

"See WHAT, Iris?" Blue asked exasperatedly.

"The shiny Pidove."

She looked at me like I was insane. Which was probably what I was, considering I was seeing what looked like a ghost of someone who wasn't even dead.

"There aren't any Pidoves in Johto, Iris."

I pretended to be exasperated too, giving out a mighty sigh.

"I KNOW. That's why I was so excited. I guess it was just a trick of the light."

I mumbled the last part to make my lie seem more believable, and it seemed Blue accepted it. Then she sat in a chair front of the bed holding Gold's body, and pulled up a chair for me too. She then leaned close to me and began to whisper so that I could barely hear what she was saying. She seemed nervous.

"Listen, Iris. I may be being a little paranoid, but I think someone's after us. First Gold. Then Green-"

"Something's happened to Green too?" I shouted. Blue flinched from my outburst.

"No, silly. And be quiet. I'm talking about the lock-down. To be honest, Iris. I don't feel safe like this. We're all separated right now. Well, the lock-down's part of the reason why, but..."

"But what, Blue?"

"I can't get in touch with Silver. Or Crystal. Or Yellow. Which is really frightening because then all the Johto heroes are gone. Gold's in a coma and Silver...who knows what happened to him?"

Blue began to sob, but I knew that she was still holding things back. I didn't want to push her, but this situation and her explanations only made the knot in my stomach tighter.

"Green is in Kanto, I'm here, and Red's still on that godforsaken mountain, Iris. I went to tell him personally that Gold was in a coma and you know what he did? He put on a shocked face and went deeper inside that cave of his."

Blue began to all-out cry right now, and I desperately looked for something to give her. The phantom Gold pointed next to his body's head and said, "There's tissue right there." I glanced at Gold, who had a solemn face, and rushed to the tissue. Unfortunately for me, Blue grabbed me before I could escape and began to use me as a tissue instead. Her tears wet my shirt and I sighed.

"Iris, what do we do? We're all separated! Johto...Johto doesn't have anyone to protect it! Kanto has Green, Hoenn has Ruby, Sapph and Emerald, Sinnoh has Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, and Unova has Black and White, but Johto doesn't have anyone! Because Gold's in a goddamned coma and Silver, Crystal and Yellow are missing!"

"Blue calm down!" I managed to shout. She flinched, looked around nervously, and took in a shaky breath. I calmed my voice and tried to soothe her.

"Blue, Johto has people. Right now they have you and me, don't they? We're not all weak right now. We're all still standing strong. The lock-down doesn't mean anything. They can't blame us for Gold's condition. We're the ones who care the most."

Blue sniffed, then let go of me.

"You-You're right...I'm sorry, Iris. I was just...overreacting. Johto DOES have us."

I smiled at her. Then I looked at Blue's face, and realized something. I handed her some tissues.

"No. Johto has me. Blue, you go home to your family. I'll take care of Johto."

Her head snapped up and her eyes met with mine.

"Iris...how did you know?"

I chuckled.

"Blue, we've been best friends for two years, and 90% of that time was spent with you. There's no way I couldn't know. Go home, okay? I'll handle Johto. I _am_ the champion, after all, although unofficially..."

Blue smiled, then stood up. She placed a hand on my shoulder, and gave me a hug. But before letting go, she whispered something to me.

'Iris, if something happens and you try to call me and my number's not in service anymore, then...I'm with Silver, probably. Okay?'

She left, closing the door behind her. I heard footsteps, and a loud bang as the front door was shut. I sighed for what seemed like the twentieth time today. Her last words were a total puzzle to me. I glanced at the clock and was shocked to see it read 8PM. I then looked out the window to clear my head. But first things first. That...opaque version of Gold.

"So. What happened?"

I looked at the translucent Gold.

"I figure _she's_ about to tell you."

Gold flicked his head in the door's direction, and I turned around to see Gold's mother.

"Oh hello, Mrs. Avonmora."

"Hello, Iris dear. Thank you so much for coming to see Gold."

"It's no problem. Say, have they been able to tell what's wrong with him?"

Gold's mother set down a pot of tea next to me, then sat in the chair which Blue had occupied just a few moments ago.

Phantom Gold pointed to the pot of tea which his mom was pouring out and said to me, "I suggest you don't drink that." I ignored him, but I didn't drink it, either.

"Well...they can't wake him up, dear. In any other case, a psychic user would just dive into his mind and bring his conscious out from their memories, but they said that when they went inside, they saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was totally blank. So they can't find his conscious either. Apparently, Gold's been forced to forget something. And they can't revive him until we know what that something is."

She finished her explanation with a grave tine, and shuffled out the door again: then from down the hall she shouted, "You're welcome to stay overnight, dear! Make yourself at home!"

I decided to do so. But more importantly, I needed to defragmentize all the information I had acquired so far. I found a pen and paper on Gold's desk, and began to jot down notes.

Gold-coma & memory loss

Red-mountain

Green-Kanto

Silver, Crystal, Yellow-missing

Johto-tremor targeting gyms

Blue-number not in service

Lock-down

So far those were the main points given to me. But underneath it all, I wrote down a question and circled it.

Are we in danger?

Then I crossed it out. Such an ominous question. Nobody had targeted the pokedex holders since Lance attempted with Red. I looked at the phantom Gold, who I found was surprisingly easy to ignore.

"You seem quiet."

"I have nothing to say."

"Because you don't remember anything."

Gold looked at me like I killed his pet cat. I ignored the look.

"You really can't remember anything?"

"Sometimes I get short visions...a cave...red hair...the name 'Silver'. But I don't know what they mean."

"A cave could mean any cave in the region. Red hair and Silver both point to your best friend, whose name is Silver."

Gold looked delighted, as if vaguely recalling his best friend was worth something big. I knew it wasn't. Not so much as the situation at hand, anyways.

Gold looked thoughtful. He walked around a bit, frowning one moment, then grinning the next. He then looked right at me and asked me a question. "That girl who visited me. Is she a friend?"

"Gold, we're all friends. But something's going on, okay? And someone's trying to get rid of us."

I said in frustration. Everything caught up with me. Some asshole was trying to kill us. Was trying to separate us, and was trying to kill our friends. There was no safe place. But for now, Gold's home would have to do.

I quickly took a shower, but still kept my things inside my bag, ready to leave at any moment. My pokemon belt was no exception. I kept it around where I could see it at all times, no matter how trivial the activity. And this activity was trivial. I was watching TV. Maybe it wasn't so simple. After all, it was news. It was alright a few minutes, but the sudden. News that Kanto was experiencing similar tremors like Johto did made my heart drop.

I called the only person who came up in my thoughts. Blue. My mind was racing. What did Blue tell me before she left? She said it so quietly, as if we were being listened in on. Trembling, I took out my phone and dialed her number.

"The number you have dialed is not currently in service. Please check again."

'no.' I tried again.

"The number you have dialed is not currently in service. Please check again."

'No.' Again.

"The number you have dialed..."

'No, no, NO!' In frustration I banged my fist into the sofa.

'Iris, if you ever try to call me and my number's apparently not in service anymore, then...I'm with Silver, probably. Okay?'

Blue was with Silver. And Silver was missing. Which meant that Blue was missing too. If Blue was missing, what about Green? And Red? I immediately called the Viridian gym leader. I shouted his name in relief when the line went through.

"Hel-"

"GREEN!" I couldn't have been any happier to hear Green's voice.

"Whoa, hey, Iris. What's up?"

"Are you alright? Is anyone hurt?"

"We're all good. I evacuated the city before anyone could get seriously hurt."

"That's a relief..." That was indeed a relief. Green was okay. Maybe Blue was too? But Green was a gym leader...what was going on? Everything was getting more confusing by the minute.

"So, did you need something?"

"No, Green. Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Okay, then."

"One last thing."

"Yeah?"

I whispered the last line before hanging up.

"Don't leave Viridian."

I didn't know how much I could tell him, and I didn't know how much I knew. All I knew was that I was in danger, and so was everyone else. Keeping the news turned on just in case, I began to make plans. My plans were immaculate. My plans always worked. My plans went over every single detail, and not even a speck of dust was overlooked. My plans never failed.

Only, I didn't have enough information to make a plan. Infiltrate an organization, maybe. Summer vacation, maybe. But this, what I wrote on this paper after two hours of thinking, wasn't a plan. It was a precaution and safety measure, and it looked like a freaking last will and testament.

The lights were still on, and it was now 11. I wondered if I was bothering Gold's mom. Then I remembered I hadn't seen her since she told me I could stay over. The knot in my stomach grew tighter. Come to think of it...I hadn't heard so much as footsteps when she came into the room as soon as Blue left.

'Oh no...'

Grabbing the stuff I laid out in the living room, I dashed into Gold's room, where his body was, locked the door, and brought out my Lucario.

"Luke, protect me."

Then I set to work. I took out a map of Johto, and began to mark off places which were safe and which were not. Azalea? No. Going back would only endanger the city. Olivine? Too many probabilities. Violet? Cianwood? Goldenrod? Ecruteak? Mahogany? Blackthorn? All places with gyms. Cherrygrove was too close to here, and I didn't know anyone there. My eye caught a part of the map which I had frequently seen. The only place which Idecided was safe enough was the place where one of the two trainers who I had yet to beat resided. I began to hurriedly pack my things, making sure that everything was packed in my bag. I quickly threw on my jacket and securing my belt, I released Staraptor and let it outside. Gold's phantom watched me silently.

Lucario hissed, and I heard banging on the door.

"Iris? Are you in there? Iris? IRIS!"

I began to get scared. 'Damn it...' why hadn't I noticed before? The freaking tea smelt familiarly like something which reminded me of cinnamon. Gold hated cinnamon so there was no way that Gold's mom would have it around. I quickly threw my bag over my shoulder and asked Lucario to help me carry Gold's body onto Staraptor. Phantom Gold's eyes widened.

"Don't be stupid. I'm not leaving your body here with that psychopath."

Then I returned Luke to his pokeball and got on Staraptor as well.

"Sorry for the extra weight, buddy. But please...take me to Red. As fast as you can."

Staraptor took off as the door opened, and I glimpsed back to look at what was like Gold's mother. She still looked like Gold's mother, but she had the most evil eyes I had ever seen. The scary part? She was smiling at me as I flew away with Gold's body, as if it was exactly what she wanted.


	5. 3, Precaution

_**She was smiling at me as I flew away with Gold's body, as if it was exactly what she wanted.**_

Staraptor flew us to Mt. Silver as fast as she could, even with the extra weight that was Gold. Gold's phantom had jumped into his body when we took off, and only his head was sticking out. I couldn't get anything out of my head. It was too crowded, too full of thoughts and information. I wished I had a Munna like Black to help me clear my head, but these weren't dreams I needed to get rid of. This was fear.

I looked at Phantom Gold.

"Who are you?"

"I don't know. But you call me Gold."

"Why do you leave your body?"

"I don't know that either."

I felt like I didn't know who _I_ was. It was when we landed at the peak of mount silver that I realized I was too weak to do anything about Gold's body. So I released Lucario again and asked him to carry Gold's body. Then we made the careful trek up to the peak. When we reached the cave I knew Red resided in, I hesitated.

'Whoever's after us...they got Gold, Silver, Crystal, Yellow, Gold's mother, and possibly Blue too. What if they got Red as well?'

But I knew I had to try. So I told Lucario to keep his aura open for any enemies and enter the cave. I walked a bit to find some sparks, and one of them zapped me. It hurt, but I knew it was Pikachu's way of finding out who it was. So when Red came up to me with a worried face, I couldn't do anything more. I broke down and cried.

Yeah, I know. Not so macho, am I? But all my fears and all my worries slipped away as I could finally have some peace of mind knowing that with Red, I was the one _being_ protected. So I called Lucario in, and he came in with Gold's body. Red picked up the body and we walked deeper into the cave, where Red lived. He laid Gold's body next to the fire, and gave me a blanket. He made me some hot cocoa, and I let him heal my Staraptor and asked my Lucario to keep his aura senses open.

He sat next to me with an identical cup of cocoa, and we had a whispered conversation, afraid we would be eavesdropped on.

"We're all in danger, aren't we?"

I looked at Red. Then sighed, taking a sip out of my cup of chocolaty goodness.

"Yeah."

"Who's gone?" Trust Red to ask such a pointed question.

"Gold, Silver, Crystal, Yellow and possibly Blue."

Red frowned.

"And the lock-down isn't helping, is it?"

"Yeah..."

Red sighed, then stood up. He brought his bag and asked for mine, which I gave. He then began to transfer all his things from his bag into mine. Hyper potions. Elixirs. Water. Emergency rations.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. He gave me such a sad look that I wish I'd never asked.

"I think I'm next." If we weren't in a cave, then I'm sure I wouldn't have heard what Red said. He whispered so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear. But then he looked at Gold's body again and sighed.

"I'll take Gold's body to a safe location.."

I looked at him worriedly.

"I'm next, so if I leave, you can stay up here a bit longer without having to worry. Don't stay too long, though."

Red was going to sacrifice his safety so I could do something about what was going on. I wish I knew why.

"It's because you're the one who knows the most." a whispery voice said. I turned my head to look at Phantom Gold. He shrugged, and I looked back at Red again.

"I'll leave, okay? Good luck, Iris. We're all depending on you now."

But before Red could leave, carrying Gold's body, I held onto his shirt.

"I can't, Red. I'm not strong enough. I can't beat you, how can you go? If they can get you, they can get me."

The knot in my stomach came back. I was beyond worried.

Red turned around to face me. Then he smiled.

"That's not true, Iris. You can do it. I know you can."

Then something similar happened as with Gold. He leaned closer to me, and whispered something into my ear.

"I won't _ever_ tell you where I take Gold's body, by the way."

He left without another word. I felt so alone again. If Red left, that maybe bought me another day or two, some time to rest before I went on the run again. So leaving my Lucario out for security and Staraptor for quick escape, I sat next to the fire and began to drift off.

"Alone...I'm all alone..."

"No, you have me."

I thought I heard Phantom Gold say something, but I didn't have enough time to register it. I fell asleep to the sounds of cracking, and the soft whooshes of the wind outside. I was woken up the next morning by the sounds of my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID to recognize the number as Red's. I let out a sigh of relief, but was also tense, recalling what Red had told me the night before.

"I won't _ever_ tell you where I take Gold's body, by the way."

I picked up, waiting to hear that voice. Indeed, I heard it.

"Hey Iris."

"Red." I was nervous. This voice was Red's. There was nothing wrong…so far.

"I'm just calling to tell you that I hid Gold's body in Goldenrod." I flinched. Red's words from last night began to repeat over and over in my head. I didn't know what to say. There was a bitter taste in my mouth. Of disgust.

"Yeah?"

"Yep." Still Red's voice. So either this person had done the same thing they did to Gold's mom, or it was Red, but Red wasn't the type to go back on his word or forget what he said. I had only one response in my head which fit the situation.

"Well then. Fuck you."

I hung up. Red didn't call back. Instead, I let my guard down when Lucario told me that there was nothing wrong right now. I rested my head against the cave wall, letting myself slide down and down until I had my knees to my chest. I then looked at my phone, wondering what I should do. I called Red.

"The number you have dialed is not currently in service. Please check again."

So Red was gone too, huh? I sighed. The only way to keep myself safe was if I had connections. If I had people to ask for help and people to talk to. But I didn't know who to trust anymore, since apparently my enemy could become a new person, or take the form of another person. I decided that Red wasn't going to come to me anytime soon, since there was a snowstorm being forecast since yesterday. It was a miracle I managed to get to Mt. Silver without dying, and this miracle would keep me alive for at least another two days. Luck was on my side…for now.

I sat down near the burned-out fire, and released Roserade and Emboar.

"Roserade, Magical Leaf….for….a campfire. And Emboar, light the fire, please."

Soon enough, I had a fire going, and not wanting to freeze my poor grass and fire types, I returned them to their pokeball. Lucario and Staraptor shifted over to the fire, and I gently tapped Staraptor to return her to her pokeball as well. Luke was staying outside with me. If there was an emergency, only Luke could know. Only Luke would know.

I warmed up a bit, and opened my bag for breakfast. I quickly fed my pokemon as well, trying to keep them out of the cold. Then I wondered what I should do next. Phantom Gold had disappeared, and I wondered if he couldn't stay far away from his body. I wondered if Red had actually managed to hide the body before…before whatever happened to him. I briefly remembered my 'last will and testament' from last night, and found it after a bit of shuffling around in my bag.

I stared at it for a moment, then looked at my phone. I called Ruby.

"The number you have dialed is not currently in service. Please check again."

Sapphire.

"The number you have dialed is not currently in service. Please check again."

Emerald.

"The number you have dialed is not currently in service. Please check again."

"Damn it."

I began to get scared to try anyone else. I was afraid that I was alone. That I was the only one left. But I had to make sure. And if there were others who were still alright, then I had to make sure they _stayed_ that way. I called Platinum next.

"Hello?"

"Platinum!"

"Oh Iris! I was worried about you! You left for Johto, and around the time you would have landed in Hoenn, there were tremors there!"

"Really? Nothing happened…I guess I even missed the new about it."

"Well, I'm glad you're alright." I began to get uneasy feelings.

"Platinum, where are you?"

"Me? I'm outside to-"

She was suddenly cut off, and there was a loud beep. My heart was beating so fast. What happened? Was she alright?

"Oh sorry, Iris. Bad connection. So anyways, I'm outside to go and meet Pearl and Diamond. We received a phone call from Green yesterday, telling us to stick together. He said that we might be in danger."

"…"

"Well, he also said not to use the phone anymore. I'll hang up, okay Iris? And don't worry. We'll be fine."

Platinum hung up, and I couldn't get the uneasy feeling away from my stomach. I knew that the three Sinnoh trainers were more than enough to fend for themselves, but this was beyond being able to battle. So I called Diamond. Just in case.

"The number you have dialed is not currently in service. Please check again."

"SHIT!" I called Pearl too, praying that he would pick up.

"The number you have dialed is not currently in service. Please check again."

I immediately called Platinum back. She was in danger.

"Hello? Iris? What's wrong?"

"Platinum, don't go to meet Diamond and Pearl. Something's happened to them!"

There was silence on the other end. Then a soft giggling.

"I know, Iris. And frankly, don't you think that suddenly hanging up the phone saying 'fuck you' is rude?"

Platinum's line went dead with the same monotonous voice of that lady who kept telling me that my friends were gone. Unable to help. I was in shock. So apparently my enemy could practically teleport himself to different regions. That was impossible. Even a fully grown Alakazam couldn't do that. So what was going on?

Then it hit me. The phone calls. Every one of them. Every time I phoned someone, the recipient was targeted next. The only exception was Red, who I had gone to see personally. And Platinum had said that Green told her to stay away, which meant that the enemy knew that Green was getting suspicious. So Green was probably out of the question. Did my enemy have my phone tapped? How did they do this? My thoughts began to swirl around my head again. I couldn't think.

I took out a notebook which I always carried with me, and stuck a new post-it where the last one ended. I labeled it PG for Phantom Gold, then I realized what I wrote and ripped it off, throwing it away. I then decided to write PB, for Phantom Boy. I guess I got attached to the silent Gold, after all. I even gave him a nickname. Then I began to write notes for everything which happened so far. This was what I did. I gathered information through experience, then I recorded and organized it. It allowed me to make a plan of actions, and my plans of actions never failed unless there was an anomaly.

Johto-Gold, Silver, Crystal, Yellow

Gold-Coma. Body hidden (?) by Red

Kanto-Red, Blue, Green (?)

Hoenn-Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald

Sinnoh-Platinum, Pearl, Diamond

Unova-Black, White, Me

So far the only people who I weren't sure of was Green, Black and White. But I wouldn't risk calling Black and White because as far as I knew, they were safe. Wait, Green? I recalled what Platinum said. "Well, he also said not to use the phone anymore." Platinum, the enemy, had told me not to use the phone anymore. What was that? Moreover, she told me that Green had told her not to.

Was this a trap? To trick me into not using my phone, leaving me isolated from the world? In a flurry of rage, I picked up the cursed device and dialed Green's number. Then when he picked up, I lost all sense.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

There was silence at the other end. Then Green burst into a full-blown laughter. I knew that laugh. It was when Green was really enjoying something. For a second I wanted to believe that they were all just playing a trick on me, and that Green was the one who couldn't take it anymore and gave them away, laughing. But then he suddenly stopped, and began to speak again.

"Well, if you kept using your phone and kept leading your friends to me, then this game of cat and mouse wouldn't be as fun anymore, would it?"

My mouth gaped. I couldn't think logically anymore. My next words were forced through my teeth, a growl.

"Then this is just a sick game to you?"

"Exactly. Don't use the phone anymore, dear flower. Maybe you'll stay alive longer, then."

The disgusting excuse for a human hung up. My head began to spin. I think as I fell, Luke caught me, but then I didn't remember anything anymore.

When I woke up, it took me a while to remember what had happened the past two days. I bolted upright, and quickly fed myself first. I fed my pokemon too, then stood up to walk around the cave a little. The snowstorm was beginning to light up. It would be totally gone by tomorrow. I needed a new place to go. But first, I needed a plan. Any plan would do. I took out my notebook, then began to organize things.

Tremor-targets cities with gym (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn affected)

Why? – incapacitate ability to help me

-make defenses weak

-any other purpose?

Phone calls-tracked

-phones get out of service.

Alternatives to communication to Unova?

-Pokegear same as phone. Useless + Doesn't work in Unova

-letters Unova too far, too easily intercepted

-radio easily intercepted

-Xtransceiver Would it work? It's only usable between other Xtransceiver users…

Gold-what has he forgotten?

I circled Gold's name. For some reason, I knew it. I had an epiphany. Some sort of weird, sick, twisted insight into what was going on. One way to end this all. One solution to this madness.

Gold.

Gold was the key to all this.


	6. Apology

Hi, this is MelodyOfSadness here.

It's been what, one year? Two years?

I don't even know...

And I know everyone who's followed these stories hate me, but I'll try to justify myself anyways.

Point Blank is discontinued because I've figured out how to turn it into an actual story, not a fanfiction.

Girls of Pokemon is on hiatus because I've lost my will to write, ever since I told my parents I wrote fanfiction and they threw a fit.

Something about wasting my time with worthless pursuits.

Something about having to have played the games constantly and read the manga for me to be able to write fanfiction

AKA "wasting time" according to them.

Mind you, I love writing and I love pokemon.

I love Manga, and I love games.

I won't give up on writing fanfiction, and I know it took way too long for me to tell this to everyone, and I know it's no excuse for my long disappearance, (and I know most people don't care) but I just thought I should tell.

I do have some of the chapters lying around, I just need time to organise them.

And then once I've finished writing all the chapters, I'll upload them day by day.

Since I'm a little older and my parents trust me with how I'm spending my time, I'll have a bit more liberty to post.

Hopefully they'll be up by the end of the year.

Hopefully you'll see Point Blank as an actual book :)

Mind you, I'm still in High School, so the parent influence is huge.

Thanks, and I'm sorry again.


End file.
